<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WHY by Funa_Vikki_Suu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790431">WHY</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funa_Vikki_Suu/pseuds/Funa_Vikki_Suu'>Funa_Vikki_Suu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funa_Vikki_Suu/pseuds/Funa_Vikki_Suu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>段宜恩性转→段宜琳<br/>王嘉尔性转→王嘉怡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WHY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❗性转❗</p><p>配合食用BGM：JB/MARK——《WHY》</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>林在范推开106包间的门，看着跟在自己后面的服务员进来，熟练的操作着各种设施的开启。用海绵罩扣好话筒之后，林在范拿起话筒，放在自己嘴边，出声试了试音。<br/>不错，自己家的KTV音质效果还是很可以的，赞赏的同时他也跟服务员交代了几句，让他等下拿两瓶啤酒和一些零食过来。</p><p>服务员转身准备出门的那一刹那，林在范又开口道，“等下宜琳去前台问的话，直接让她过来这里，她没来过，我怕她走丢了。”</p><p>今天是2月14日，由于全球化的原因，位于东亚的韩国不知从什么时候开始，也气氛浓厚地过起了以浪漫直白著称的西方情人节。<br/>林在范在之前从不屑于这种节日，因为自己较为冷峻的外表和极其冷酷的性格，从中学开始，虽然很招女孩子喜欢，但是从来没有哪个女孩子能够被他温柔以待。不是他不喜欢女生，而是林在范本人性格就如此决定，他对于自己没有兴趣的事情和人，是不会放任何心思在上面的。不管是学习也好，恋爱也罢，说好听点他这叫坚持自我，说难听点这就叫做死麻花拧不动，一根筋走天下。</p><p>可是如此偏执的他，在高考填报志愿的时候突然对于日语有了浓厚的兴趣，在网页关闭通道的最后一刻，他根据自己的分数，填报了一个稳打稳上的大学的日语系。没有做一丝提前的准备，完全是当时的想法控制了他当时的做法，关闭网站，连林在范自己都不知道自己在做什么。</p><p>接到录取通知书的那天，父母倒是很开心，他们从林在范小时候开始就奔波在外，儿子一直是大他八岁的姐姐带大的，或许是为了弥补自己内心因为没有参与儿子成长的愧疚感，他们一直尊重他自己的决定。<br/>年长他八岁的姐姐就是这家KTV的老板，姐姐一直有个梦想，就是能成为歌手，即使后来到了适婚年龄匆匆嫁人，也还是凭着自己一点一滴的积攒，在首尔开了一家属于自己的小小天地。林在范借着亲属的关系，在KTV也有着一间属于自己的106包间。</p><p>这里是他压力的释放处，是他缓解不良情绪的舒适区。他喜欢通过唱歌嘶吼来发泄情绪，他只把这里当做自己隐藏在心底的一片伊甸园，疲惫的时候就过来这里。当然他也不愿意自己多踏入这片土地，因为他不喜欢自己拥有压力，这不是他性格中所具备的特质，他应该是淡泊世事的，是不屑于尘世的，他不喜欢自己的情绪不受自己控制。<br/>可是就是这几个月，他已经数不清踏入这里多少次了。<br/>都是因为那个叫段宜琳的女孩子。</p><p>第一次遇到段宜琳真的是很戏剧化的场景了。<br/>自己和姐姐一次心血来潮，炎热的夏天，他们选择去海的那边——日本旅游。<br/>姐姐是个Fashion Queen，来日本怎么可以不去新宿、涩谷、银座shopping，而林在范就是那个可怜的提包小弟，顺带着是姐姐的小翻译。当然林在范也并不是不愿意为姐姐服务。<br/>大概是被华丽显身份的奢侈品冲昏了头脑，姐姐居然在出Gucci店的时候晕了过去，林在范是万万没想到啊，自己和姐姐居然如此狼狈，还是在异国街头。</p><p>外国人本就不太清楚如何报警和叫救护车，情况紧急，林在范也顾不上其他，随手抓住了一个路过的行人，用比较熟练的日语询问她，“〖我是外国人，我姐姐晕倒了可以请你帮我叫救护车和报警吗？〗”<br/>这时林在范才看清楚了被他抓住的行人的正脸，是个女生，年纪应该和自己差不多大，长的倒是挺漂亮的，但是他现在暂时还没有心思去仔细欣赏她的美丽。<br/>女孩子愣了几秒，随即拿出手机开始拨打急救电话，林在范这才发现，这个女生的日语似乎也不太熟练。也是外国人吗？林在范不免在心里有一丝好奇。<br/>“〖马上就到，那个，你把她抱到商场下面去等车来，我帮你把袋子都提下去吧。〗”女孩子在林在范还没向她提出需要帮助时就主动给了他帮助，异国他乡，着实会让林在范有些感动。</p><p>救护车很快就到了，林在范坐在车里，看着女孩子吃力的伸出双手，试图将购物袋都递给自己，他连忙接过女孩子双手上满满当当的购物袋，两人目光相撞，林在范发自内心的挤出一个笑容，“〖谢谢。〗”让他开心的是，女孩子也回了他一个笑容。<br/>救护车驶向附近最近的医院，林在范握着姐姐的手，脑子里却总浮现着那个女孩的笑容。很好看，很温暖，自己很想把它留住。<br/>所幸的是，姐姐只是贫血加上一直以来心脏的毛病，并不威胁生命安全，提着购物袋，林在范不免有些抱怨起姐姐，“为什么不按时吃药啊，姐姐，要多注意身体才可以啊。”姐姐被弟弟突如其来的嘱咐惊了一下，接着哈哈一笑，“知道了小兔崽子，什么时候轮到你来教训你姐了。”<br/>姐姐突然的晕倒，让林在范提前结束了旅行，看着飞机窗外成片被阳光折射的云朵，林在范不由得想起了那个女孩。<br/>若是能再见她一面就好了。</p><p>生活总是这么戏剧化，林在范真的在韩国遇见了她。<br/>“在范哥，介绍一下，这是嘉嘉的室友，今年从早稻田大学过来做交换生的Mary姐，段宜琳。”</p><p>跟自己从开裆裤时期关系就一直好的朴珍荣是让他们正式相识的牵线人。朴珍荣和林在范就读于一所大学不同的系，嘉嘉本名叫王嘉怡，是比段宜琳早一年过来做交换生的外国人，跟朴珍荣同系。<br/>命运就是这么奇妙，段宜琳第一眼看到林在范也是一惊，随即笑了一笑，“原来你是韩国人。”林在范震惊于段宜琳的韩语水平，以为她是为了留学做的十足准备，认真的态度又让他在心里为这个女孩子的印象加了几分。<br/>殊不知后来王嘉怡才偷偷告诉他，“我感觉Mary姐是为了珍荣才来的韩国，他们两个是Internet Penpal，喜好相同之处又特别多，Mary姐语言系统比较复杂，中国血统，小时候在美国长大，高中开始在日本生活，现在大学读了一半，又到了人生地不熟的韩国，真是个小UN呢。”<br/>林在范就是不懂，王嘉怡怎么就从段宜琳只身跑到韩国这里来就认定她喜欢朴珍荣。</p><p>直到段宜琳圣诞节那天背着王嘉怡和自己给朴珍荣送巧克力的场面被自己撞见。<br/>林在范躲在角落里，看着段宜琳双手捧着精致的巧克力，那双手仍然美丽，让他想起了在救护车前她向自己努力伸出的双手。<br/>他默默听完了段宜琳流畅的韩语表白，一点都不像自己向她求助时她磕磕巴巴的日语，原来喜爱真的是最好的老师。<br/>他也默默听完了朴珍荣的拒绝，甚至是段宜琳小声的啜泣和有些卑微的挽留。<br/>林在范了解朴珍荣，不像自己，朴珍荣他害怕女孩子掉眼泪，他可以明显听出朴珍荣的语气松动了一些，按照平时的套路，只要段宜琳再软一点，朴珍荣会为了照顾她的面子而暂时不断掉做朋友的可能性。<br/>事实也是如此，朴珍荣像平常一样，温柔的语气安慰着段宜琳，林在范早就猜出了结果，一直做上帝视角的他与往常不同，今天却有些不开心。<br/>他意识到了，当天晚上他就去了106包间。<br/>他以为只有那一次，只有那一次他撞到了，只有那一次他会因为别人影响到自己，而自己去了106包间。</p><p>如果说林在范是个老手司机，他一定是那个严格按照导航行走，绝不绕弯的。<br/>可惜的是，他在途中拉了一位明明是不善言辞，却能慌了林在范的心，让他在岔路口犹豫了几秒的乘客。</p><p>林在范不是喜欢逃避自己感情的人，他第三十次踏入106包间时，他明白，自己对段宜琳的感情不同。<br/>或许是在异国被救助，或许是努力向自己伸出的那双手，又或许是为了朴珍荣而努力的模样。</p><p>包间门被推开，段宜琳看着坐在沙发上出神的林在范，也没打算叫他，自顾自的把双肩包脱下，围巾拿下，放在了桌子上。<br/>声响将林在范唤醒，他笑眯眯的看着段宜琳，“还是来啦？”段宜琳不想跟他贫嘴，“是啊，刚好准备出去一醉解千愁，奈何KTV大老板强烈邀请，不得不来啊。”<br/>一醉解千愁？林在范有些奇怪。今天的段宜琳应该是要找教授论文答辩的，他也是知道此事，所以才在段宜琳比预定时间迟到了这么长日子的情况下没有问她。<br/>“答辩没过？”林在范刚问完这句话，服务生就推开门，送酒水和零食过来了，段宜琳为了给这些东西让位子，开始收拾自己的包和围巾，同时回答着林在范的问题。</p><p>“没，我彻底失恋了。”</p><p>林在范拿起子的手一顿，给了服务生一个眼神，让他乖乖出去。段宜琳盯着自己的双肩包，拼命想挤出一个微笑，最后发现都是徒劳功。<br/>熟练的撬开啤酒盖，白泡沫从瓶口涌出，顺着瓶身流了林在范一手，麦芽的香气迅速扩散，让段宜琳脑子有些迷糊。<br/>林在范用舌头舔了一下手上残留的啤酒，看着出神的段宜琳，也乖乖的没有说话。</p><p>“珍荣跟嘉嘉在一起了。我以为我只要等，他就会看到我的。”</p><p>林在范没有猜错，段宜琳果然是去给朴珍荣二次告白了，可是这次和上次不同，林在范知道，段宜琳注定会失败，因为朴珍荣早已经和王嘉怡在一起了。</p><p>自己仍旧还是开着上帝视角，可这次与第一次不同，他早认清了自己的感情，他也知道段宜琳和朴珍荣再无可能。<br/>既然如此，那为何不让他也参与进来这场游戏？他厌倦了做上帝，他想试试最普通凡人的最纯粹的快乐。</p><p>林在范起身，抄起一旁的高圆凳，径直走向包间门口，用圆凳抵住了门。接着，他走到点歌机器那儿，开始输入些什么。<br/>音乐响起，段宜琳有些惊讶，“这不是我跟你的…”<br/>“对，就是你和我一起写的曲子，我把它copy过来上传了。”<br/>“宜琳，你听，这段歌词，这是我写的。”</p><p>段宜琳仔细听着，也是这里微妙的气氛影响了她，恍然大悟。</p><p>“なんてわからないの（你为什么还是不明白）<br/>君を求め彷徨って baby（我彷徨的渴求着你）<br/>なんてほかの人に（为什么你总是靠近他人）<br/>近ずくのに僕を避けるの（却要避开我）”</p><p>她跟林在范的眼神再次相撞，她恍惚间以为，自己回到了那天，救护车前，自己与林在范的目光相撞，火花四溅。</p><p>段宜琳的头被林在范用她的围巾很好的保护着，真皮沙发上，两个身影交织在一起，包间里昏暗的灯光让段宜琳暂时看不清林在范的表情，只能通过他靠近自己时的呼吸来判断。<br/>他好紧张啊。段宜琳不由得笑了一声，她没有刻意隐藏笑声，所以林在范自然听到了。林在范知道段宜琳在笑什么，他也不想刻意隐藏自己的情绪，索性就让她嘲笑个够吧。<br/>距离她不到几厘米了，林在范看着身下的段宜琳，心里愈发确定自己对她的感情之深。<br/>他不是一个会过于紧张的人，但这时他看着段宜琳，心脏会“扑通扑通”的跳动，这是他以前从来没有过的感觉。<br/>他不是一个靠感性行走的人，他总是做足计划再实施自己的想法。但是从临时起意报考日语系到现在未加思考的想拥有她，这都足以证明现在的自己，与以前的林在范不同了。<br/>他不是一个才华横溢的人，甚至可以说在遇到段宜琳之前，他对音乐的态度与姐姐完全不同。可是他现在会想用自己的专业语言和不熟练的音乐知识去和段宜琳一起写一首曲子，中间歌词夹杂着自己隐晦的情感。<br/>终于知道自己为什么要报考日语系了，林在范今天算是想通了。<br/>是为了遇见她，遇见这个可以轻松改变自己的人。</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>段宜琳今天穿的比较多，她怕冷，今天首尔又下了一场大雪，即使学校教室里有空调，她也做了十足的准备才敢出门。这下可麻烦了林在范，他要一层一层的脱下她的衣服，这对于林在范是一种煎熬。<br/>段宜琳也是有点受够了磨蹭，她把林在范往上推了推，示意让自己来，林在范也比较心悦于段宜琳的主动，就照着她的来了。</p><p>段宜琳可是比林在范熟练的多，轻松的将自己的上身脱的只剩下一件文胸，她下面穿的是短裙，林在范只需要将靠近她股沟的拉链轻轻一拉，再顺着腿脱下来，就可以一览独特的美色。<br/>当然，林在范也这么做了，他眼神有些晦暗。<br/>“不是怕冷吗？只穿短裙出来，到底是去准备告白的啊。”段宜琳听出他话语里的酸味，哈哈一笑，“这不是穿的长袄嘛，把腿都包裹住了。”</p><p>林在范此时却也不想再听段宜琳的解释了，带着强烈占有欲的吻住了她。<br/>轻而易举的撬开了段宜琳的嘴唇，林在范没有单刀直入的更进一步，而是将重心放在了手上，也就是正在抚摸段宜琳胸部上的地方。<br/>文胸将胸部扣得比较紧，林在范没办法将它往上推，于是换了种思路，他将手伸到段宜琳背后，有些别扭的解开了她的胸扣，再将她的肩带往下扯，绕过纤细的手臂，林在范把文胸随手往旁边一扔。</p><p>这边在方便行事，当然唇上的动作也没有停止。段宜琳不知道林在范是在哪里学的接吻的技巧，说的不继续前行，却是打起了持久战。林在范的舌头一直在自己的牙齿上打转，自己明明已经将牙齿露开了一条缝，林在范完全可以把舌头伸进自己的口腔，来个色情的法式热吻。段宜琳笃定着，以林在范对她的感情，他不会不这么做。可是她想错了，林在范还真的没这么做，一心扑在了她胸口上。<br/>死鬼，还非要我主动吗？段宜琳有些生气，在林在范的指尖掐住自己胸口茱萸的那一刹那，她主动伸出了舌头，与林在范的舌头互相纠缠。<br/>林在范揉捏乳头的动作顿了一顿，他没想到段宜琳这么主动，开心的同时也更想拿回主动权，于是手上的力度开始加大，口腔中的舌头也迅速舞动，缠绕如麻，吮吸着不知道是属于自己还是段宜琳的甜蜜的唾液。</p><p>法式香吻过后，林在范离开了段宜琳的香唇，一条银色的线随即伸长，他看清楚了段宜琳此时的表情，与他梦中的完美情人一模一样，林在范越来越兴奋，他摸了摸段宜琳的下颚，声音低沉。<br/>“宜琳，我真的很爱你。”</p><p>突然的告白让段宜琳懵了，然而林在范接下来的动作更是让她身躯一震。林在范的手顺着她的大腿内侧摸去，胸口的小红点依然没被他忘下，而是用温热的口腔包裹住，被他的牙齿小心翼翼的啃咬着，宽厚的大手也是迅速到达了自己最私密的地方。<br/>这么长时间的前戏，自己的私处早就湿了，三角内裤从浅色变为深色，用指尖按压还能摸到湿滑的黏稠，感觉到正在源源不断涌出的新鲜的爱液。林在范很喜欢段宜琳下身的反应，毫不犹豫的脱下她最后一道屏障，用有些冰凉的食指指尖触碰着那一条缝隙。<br/>“嗯…”段宜琳还是处子，从未被开拓的她的下身最初自然是有些抗拒的，而段宜琳本人也有点不开心，因为她被脱光光了，而林在范却还是衣冠楚楚，穿戴的整整齐齐，整个一衣冠禽兽。</p><p>林在范似乎读懂了她的怨气，噗嗤一下笑出了声，暂时坐了起来，开始脱自己的衣服，从衬衣到长裤，最后和她差不多，只剩下了一条内裤。<br/>段宜琳不近视，清清楚楚看到了林在范隔着内裤高高支起的帐篷，有点害怕又有点好奇，她也坐起身，双膝跪在沙发上向林在范靠近，头低到他腰旁，只为了近距离的看一看这幅她从未见过的场景。<br/>林在范很满足于她的动作，双手伸到她腋下，轻轻松松的把她环到自己怀里，两人的头紧紧的挨在一起，段宜琳的私处此时也因为这个姿势紧紧的挨着林在范的帐篷那儿，滚烫与滚烫相触，段宜琳感觉自己的爱液快将林在范的内裤都淋湿了。林在范凑到她耳旁，用那迷惑人的薄荷音说着，“你帮我脱下来，好吗？”</p><p>美色误人啊。段宜琳此时心里只想到这一个词。</p><p>她跪在地上，幸好包间里开了足足的暖气，才不至于让她打寒战。双手伸向林在范的内裤边缘，因为有点害怕于他的尺寸，将它脱下来的时候段宜琳还是闭上了眼睛。感觉到内裤从林在范双脚边脱落，段宜琳也学着林在范的样子把内裤往旁边一甩。接着，她便没了动作。还不是因为初次经历有些害怕。段宜琳在心里给自己找着借口。<br/>“把你眼睛给我睁开。”林在范当然看到段宜琳紧闭的眼睛，带着点不爽命令着她。<br/>段宜琳慢慢睁开了眼，果不其然，林在范的尺寸着实让她吓了一跳，没事吧，这么大，或许能塞进自己的身体里吗。林在范看着懵懵的她，不由得觉得她可爱，摸了摸她的脑袋，轻声说着，“乖，帮我把它含住吧。”</p><p>段宜琳没想到第一次就来口交，她没有经验，害羞是一部分，更重要的是怕弄疼了林在范。林在范倒是不在意，“我不怕疼，你要是咬到我了，我就用你下面的小嘴好好补偿回来。”<br/>衣冠禽兽！段宜琳此时更加确定了林在范在自己心里的印象。<br/>看着这个尺寸惊人的东西，段宜琳还是乖乖的用口腔含住了它。<br/>味道是真的呛人，尺寸也是大的惊人，段宜琳被弄的咳嗽了几声，林在范以为她是凉着了，心急的开口问道，“你是不是冷？怎么咳嗽起来了？”<br/>段宜琳此时却没有心情回答他，她用舌头一遍一遍的扫过粗长的阴茎，时不时还会停下来，用比较坚硬的牙齿顺着形状摩擦着。<br/>林在范因为暖气开的太足，本就燥热，现在被段宜琳这样折磨，额头上的汗珠越增越多，开始止不住的往下滴落。当然，他并没有被段宜琳挑拨的没有意识，相反，他知道这是小朋友故意为之，他索性顺着小朋友来，自己也落得快活，等下还可以借着这个理由好好的吃掉她。</p><p>不得不说段宜琳真是孺子可教，第一次口交就给人一种老练的感觉，林在范快到临界点的时候段宜琳更是变本加厉，加快了速度的舔舐，让林在范有些失控的摁住段宜琳的脑袋不让她离开，精液成柱的射入了段宜琳的口中。<br/>林在范长叹了一口气，浑身都是释放过的舒爽，可是当他看见嘴唇上沾着白色精液，跪在地上眼神迷糊的段宜琳，这下身就又涌入了一股热流。</p><p>从现在开始，他要让自己可爱的宝贝升上天空。</p><p>他抱起浑浑噩噩的段宜琳，亲走她嘴唇上残留的自己的精液，笑眯了眼问她，“都吞下去了？”段宜琳本能的点了点头，林在范得到了极大的满足，“好，真是我的乖宝贝，接下来我要给你大大的奖励，希望你能像刚才一下好好的接纳，好不好？”</p><p>把段宜琳的头放在自己的宽肩上，林在范的手伸到了她的私处，用拇指食指两指的指尖掰开她的缝隙，顺势将两指也放了进去。私处第一次有异物进入，段宜琳身子挣扎了一下，林在范另一只手摸了摸她的头以示安慰，接着便往更深处开拓起来，从两根指头加到三根，再加到第四根，在温热的甬道里搅拌的同时，林在范感觉到了段宜琳正在上升的欲望，他笑了一下，更加加快了速度，果然，段宜琳胸口开始剧烈抖动，林在范的手指明显感觉到了甬道深处源源不断的热流冲过，顺着他的手流到了地下。</p><p>“宝贝高潮了呢，好可爱。”林在范从不吝啬于对段宜琳的赞美，他亲了亲段宜琳的耳垂，拿出手指，将私处被自己好好开拓了的缝隙对准了自己的性器，毫不犹豫的冲了进去。<br/>“啊！”段宜琳双手掐住林在范的肩膀，处女膜被冲破的疼痛让她此时无法享受性爱的快乐，只有撕裂的疼痛，这让她哭出了声。<br/>林在范被她狭窄的甬道夹的也是额头上满是汗，但是听到宝贝哭了，他更加担心，把段宜琳的脸捧到自己面前，用唇轻轻吻去她的泪水，“宝贝乖，过一会儿就不疼了啊，乖。”</p><p>或许是林在范温柔的话语安慰了她，段宜琳在疼痛过后，欲望也随之而来，她想让林在范狠狠的贯穿自己，不要在里面留一丝缝隙。<br/>“在蹦米，快点…快…”段宜琳此时的语句都是一个字一个字蹦出来的，脑子已经不太听她自己的了，她现在只想让林在范操自己，让她彻底成为他的人。林在范get到了她的心思，感觉到她不太疼痛了，于是开始打桩似的抽插起来。</p><p>“嗯…太快了…”不知道林在范是不是憋的太久还是段宜琳诱惑太大，抽插的速度和力度让段宜琳爽的头皮发麻，段宜琳差点以为操着自己的是一个机器人，怎么可以处处都操到自己的敏感点，怎么可以在自己爽的哭喊着让他慢点却毫不降低速度甚至有加速的可能。</p><p>林在范从来都不是圣人，他既然想享受凡人最纯粹的快乐，就要努力的去争取它。段宜琳温热的穴道让林在范无法有一丝怜惜的念头，他想让段宜琳只看着自己，他想让段宜琳永远只在自己面前浪叫，让段宜琳永远永远属于自己。有了这种邪恶的想法，他更加努力的往更深处操去，完全无视了段宜琳爽到升天的尖叫。</p><p>“停下！”段宜琳使出吃奶劲的吼叫都无法让林在范听到，他只想着，要将自己的精液射到她的子宫里，最好让段宜琳一发就怀上自己的孩子，这样他们就永远不会分开。</p><p>更努力的往里操着，段宜琳这时候已经叫的声音嘶哑，她像一只漂浮在海上的小舟，任由掌舵者操纵，前往更深的海域，浮浮沉沉，她始终被林在范掌控着。</p><p>如愿的操到了那个林在范肖想已久的子宫口，也如愿听到了段宜琳即使嘶哑也美妙依旧的尖叫，小小的宫口感觉到了他阴茎的接触，开始自动的包裹起它，夹的林在范头皮震震的发麻。段宜琳此时也没有力气叫了，她大喘着气，只想着让林在范快点给她第二次高潮，她好像爱上了这种感觉。<br/>林在范又往上挺了挺身子，每次只浅浅的往后撤，接着又更深的往前顶，这么几下动作过去之后，段宜琳果然高潮了，从子宫里喷出的比之前更多的爱液直接让林在范暂时失去了意识，对着子宫口，将自己积攒的精液全部射进了段宜琳温暖潮湿的子宫内。</p><p>满满当当的精液射入段宜琳的子宫内，让她意识彻底模糊，她趴在林在范身上，连呼吸都飘着疲惫。<br/>林在范长呼一口气，心里全是完全占有了段宜琳的开心，正好，歌曲单曲循环到刚才他说的那段歌词，亏的他还有力气开口唱歌。</p><p>“なんてわからないの（你为什么还是不明白）<br/>君を求め彷徨って baby（我彷徨的渴求着你）<br/>なんてほかの人に（为什么你总是靠近他人）<br/>近ずくのに僕を避けるの（却要避开我）”</p><p>都已经被你吃干抹净了你还在担心我会离开吗？段宜琳怎么会不知道林在范此时再重复唱一遍的意思。她无奈的捧住他的脸，额头抵上他的额头，鼻尖碰鼻尖，对林在范笑着。</p><p>“傷跡こうするような（像是伤痕般）<br/>決して消えない思い（绝不会消失的思念）”</p><p>“林在范，你已经是我标记的最深处了，我会越来越爱你，弥补起你对我的爱。”<br/>“不要抛弃我，你看，我在Gucci门口帮助了你，那你可不可以在106包间帮助我？”<br/>“就像我在救护车前对你伸出的双手，现在，用你的双手向我敞开怀抱吧。”</p><p>林在范当然愿意，他毫无保留的向着段宜琳伸出了双手，像环抱世界一样，拥抱着这个他不求回报爱着的人。<br/>这一次，依旧是感性做了主，感性让他选择了日语系，感性让他收获了他永远的爱人。</p><p>在106包间，这里就是他永远的伊甸园。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>